Normalitäten
by Styko
Summary: Renji ist krank – und das ist das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren konnte! Denn in den Reihen seiner Freunde finden sich nur drei Chaoten, die in der Lage sind selbst das Schlimmste noch schlimmer zu machen!


**Titel: **Normalitäten  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Charaktere:** Abarai Renji, Iba Tetsuzaemon, Hisagi Shuuhei, Madarame Ikkaku  
**Summary:** Renji ist krank – und das ist das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren konnte! Denn in den Reihen seiner Freunde finden sich keine ruhigen, liebenswürdigen, rücksichtsvollen Personen, die sich um ihn kümmern könnten, sondern nur drei Chaoten, die in der Lage sind selbst das Schlimmste noch schlimmer zu machen!  
**Word Count: **6223  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG-13 – non-betaed, verrückt, leicht vulgäre Sprache, leichte Gewalt und skrupellose Misshandlung eines Reiskochers  
**Genre: **Comedy  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Kubo Tite, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen.  
**Anmerkung des Autoren: **Ich find' dieses Quartett so toll X3 Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es canon oder fanon is' XD Hauptsache sie sind schön krank und das sind sie alle vier X3 Fragt mich nicht, wie ich drauf gekommen bin, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich wollte einfach nur mal etwas mit den vieren schreiben und das ist dabei rausgekommen X3 Renji und Ikkaku dürften etwas OoC sein oo Hisagi und Iba sind zu wenig charakterisiert um OoC sein zu können oo'' Egal, ich hoffe es ist lustig, viel Spaß beim Lesen X3

**Normalitäten**

_Ein wahrer Freund erdolcht dich von vorn.  
- __Oscar Wilde_

„Ich bin nicht krank."

Es kam selten, sehr selten vor, dass Unohana nah dran war die Geduld zu verlieren. Eigentlich war das noch nie vorgekommen. Jedenfalls konnte Isane sich nicht daran erinnern. Aber Abarai Renji stand kurz davor das Unmögliche möglich zu machen, denn er weigerte sich nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde einzusehen, dass er sich eine heftige Grippe eingefangen hatte, obwohl er hohes Fieber hatte, seine Nase lief, er regelmäßig von Hustkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde und er selbst im Sitzen leicht schwankte vor Schwindel.

„Abarai-fukutaichou", begann Unohana erneut und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, wie um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich sage es Euch nun zum letzten Mal: Ihr habt eine schwere Grippe und werdet die nächste Woche zuhause in Eurem Bett verbringen."

„Unohana-taichou", setzte Renji in einer perfekten Imitation an und beugte sich etwas vor, um die Taichou deutlicher sehen zu können, was angesichts des glasigen Blickes, den das Fieber bei ihm hervorrief, schwierig war. „Ich _kann_ nicht krank sein! Das geht einfach nicht!"

„Ich habe das mit Kuchiki-taichou bereits besprochen-"

„Nein, nein, es geht nicht um Kuchiki-taichou", unterbrach Renji Unohana unhöflich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die laufende Nase ab. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und als er fortfuhr war seine Stimme gesenkt und hatte einen deutlich hörbaren ängstlichen Klang. „Die bringen mich um, wenn ich krank bin! Hört Ihr, die bringen mich um!"

Unohana und Isane tauschten einen verwirrten Blick. Es musste wohl das Fieber sein.

**-**

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Renji unter den Laken seines Bettes und überlegte, wie lange er noch zu leben hatte. Unohana hatte irgendwann auf stur geschaltet und Isane befohlen Renji nach Hause zu bringen. Renji hatte sich mit allen Mitteln gewehrt, doch diese verdammte Grippe hatte leider sein Reiatsu beeinflusst und die andere Fukutaichou hatte es nicht schwer gehabt ihn nach Hause zu bringen.

Jetzt lag er in einem bequemen Freizeitkimono auf seinem Futon, die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und die Beine angezogen. Ihm war kalt, obwohl Isane die Heizung hoch gedreht hatte. Wahrscheinlich das Fieber. Oder Schüttelfrost. Oder was er sonst noch hatte. Warum war er auch so dumm gewesen und hatte sich eine Grippe eingefangen? Das war schlimmer als jede tödliche Verletzung. Selbst von Senbonzakura kageyoshi aufgeschlitzt zu werden war besser als eine Grippe. Na gut, nicht wirklich. Aber es war beides nicht sonderlich angenehm.

Bei einer Verletzung hätte er aber eventuell in den Gebäuden der vierten Division bleiben können. Mit der Grippe war er nach Hause geschickt worden. Nach Hause! Und er wohnte auch noch abseits, ihn würde niemand schreien hören. Renji steckte den Kopf unter der Decke hervor und sah misstrauisch in seinem Schlafzimmer umher. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer war geschlossen, aber er hörte weder etwas noch fühlte er irgendein Reiatsu. Nicht, dass er in seinem Zustand zu beidem einwandfrei in der Lage war. Vielleicht hatte er Glück. Ja, vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde verschont bleiben. Vielleicht würde niemand von seiner Grippe erfahren. Renji konnte das nur hoffen. Doch es nagten die Zweifel an ihm; sein Unterbewusstsein wusste, was kommen würde. Und wahrscheinlich war der Schlaf, in den er fiel, deshalb auch so unruhig.

Als Renji zwei Stunden später wieder aufwachte, war er nicht mehr allein. Im ersten Moment klammerte er sich noch verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass es sich nur um einen Albtraum handelte. Dann stieß Ikkaku ihn mit dem Fuß an und Renji begriff, dass es grausame Realität war.

Ikkaku neigte leicht den Kopf, als Renji einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich gab und verzog abschätzig das Gesicht. Zu Iba und Hisagi hinter sich meinte er:

„Che, der is' voll fertig."

Renji überlegte, ob er es schaffen würde sich Zabimaru durch den Leib zu stoßen.

-

„Willst du Suppe oder lieber was Festes?", fragte Hisagi von der Küche aus, die nur durch eine Theke vom Wohnzimmer getrennt war. Renji, auf seiner neuen Schlafanstalt auf den Wohnzimmertatamimatten, neigte träge den Kopf zur Seite um ihn anzusehen.

„Mir egal."

Hisagi brummte genervt. „Egal gibt's nicht, sag mir, was du haben willst."

„... Suppe..."

„Musst du diesen ganzen Scheiß echt nehmen?"

Renji hob schwach den Kopf, um nun Ikkaku anzusehen, der mit Iba zu seinen Füßen saß und die Medikamententüte durchwühlte, die Isane ihm da gelassen hatte. Er antwortete nur mit einem zustimmenden Laut und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen.

„Ts, wenn du noch bei uns wärst, hätten wir dich nicht zu der Vierten geschleift. Nur wegen so einer kleinen Erkältung... war das dein Groupie, der dich hingeschickt hat?"

„Nein, Rikiichi hatte heute frei."

„Bist du freiwillig hingegangen?", fragte nun Iba und betrachtete eine der Schachteln näher.

„Nein, ich glaub', Kuchiki-taichou hat mich hingebracht."

Augenblicklich hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller drei anderen Männer auf sich, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten. Ikkaku war der erste, der die Stille brach.

„Was denn? Deine Prinzessin hat sich persönlich um dich gekümmert? Was geht denn mit dem ab?"

„Nachdem ich umgekippt war, hat wohl selbst er gemerkt, das irgendwas nicht mit mir stimmt."

„Du bist umgekippt?"

Renji zog die Decke wieder höher und murmelte etwas von Fieber auf Ibas amüsierte Frage. Das würde er sich jetzt wieder die nächsten paar Wochen auf ihren Sauftouren anhören können.

Ein paar Minuten war ihm tatsächlich Ruhe vergönnt. Nun ja, ganz ruhig war es nicht. Hisagi rumorte in der Küche herum, während Iba und Ikkaku immer noch die Medikamente begutachteten.

„Und wie wissen wir, was wir ihm geben sollen?", fragte Ikkaku. Iba kramte etwas tiefer in der Tüte herum und zog schließlich einen Zettel hervor.

„Hier steht alles drauf. Hm... nach dem Essen, nach dem Essen, hier das muss vor dem Essen eingenommen werden."

„Hisagi, wann ist das Essen fertig?"

Angesprochener warf Ikkaku einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn ihr mir helfen würdet, bald."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann meinte Ikkaku: „Gut, dann dauert's noch."

Renji seufzte, als Ikkaku einen Topf abbekam und sich dementsprechend lautstark beschwerte. Und das war alles nur der Anfang.

-

„Nimm das jetzt!"

Eines hatte Renji während seiner Zeit in der Elften gelernt: Widerspreche niemals Madarame Ikkaku! In der direkten Konsequenz hatte er aber noch etwas anderes gelernt: Nimm niemals etwas von Madarame Ikkaku an, wenn du nicht genau weißt, was es ist!

„Is' das das richtige?", fragte Renji, während er den Kopf vor dem mit Medikamenten gefüllten Löffel zurückzog. Ikkakus Blick wurde kälter.

„Hältst du mich für blöd?"

Renji schluckte mit aller Kraft eine entsprechende Bemerkung hinunter und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Glücklicherweise schien Shuuhei zumindest im Moment auf seiner Seite zu sein.

„Hast du ihm nicht mal das falsche Zeug gegeben und er hat die nächsten drei Stunden gekotzt?"

Ikkaku rollte mit den Augen. „Das ihr einem das immer wieder vorwerfen müsst... Jetzt schluck endlich!"

Renji starrte den Löffel an. „Ich will nicht wieder kotzen."

„Und ich will es nicht wieder wegmachen", fügte Hisagi hinzu, worauf er nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von allen drei Seiten bekam.

„Du hast es nicht weggemacht. Er hat auf die Blumen deiner Vermieterin gekotzt und sie hat dich augenblicklich rausgeschmissen."

„Ein Grund mehr es ihm nicht zu geben, sonst ergeht es im genauso wie mir."

Ikkaku lachte höhnisch auf. „Es gibt hier keine Blumen einer Vermieterin. Und du bist eh der einzige, der sich laufend ne neue Wohnung suchen muss, weil er zu dumm ist ihn einer wohnen zu bleiben."

Hisagis Auge zuckte und nur weil er die Suppe in der Hand hielt, schlug er wohl nicht zu. Renji versuchte die Streiterei der beiden zu nutzen und etwas wegzurutschen.

„Wenn du nicht mit Yumichika zusammen wohnen würdest, würde dir niemand eine Wohnung geben, so wie du aussiehst!"

Ikkaku knurrte. „Als ob du deiner komischen Zahl besser aussiehst... und jetzt schluck es endlich!", schrie er dann Renji schon fast an, wartete aber auf keine Erwiderung, sondern stieß dem Rothaarigen den Löffel einfach in den Mund.

Renji würgte kurz, weil der Löffel schon fast in seinem Rachen war, dann fühlte er die Flüssigkeit im Mund und schluckte reflexartig. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zog Ikkaku das Besteck wieder heraus. Dann meldete sich Iba zu Wort, der immer noch die Dosierungsvorschrift studierte:

„Moment, das war das Falsche."

Renji kippte resignierend zurück auf die Matten.

-

„Okay, okay, das ist nicht so schlimm. Da steht: ‚_Empfehlung: nach dem Essen einnehmen_', aber davor geht auch. Die muss er noch vor dem Essen nehmen. Oder mit dem Essen."

Iba zog ein paar Tablette aus einer Schachtel und hielt sie in den Raum hinein. Hisagi nahm sie ihm ab, drückte sie aus der Verpackung in die Suppe, rührte kurz herum und hielt Renji schließlich den gefüllten Löffel hin. Der Rothaarige mühte sich mit einem gequälten Laut wieder hoch und wollte nach dem Löffel greifen, aber Hisagi zog ihn zurück.

„Mund auf."

„Ich kann selber-"

„Mund auf!"

Renji starrte den Anderen einen Moment an, dann öffnete er den Mund und ließ sich füttern. Das durfte er sich wahrscheinlich auch wieder wochenlang anhören, obwohl er es nicht gewollt hatte. Aber was er wollte zählte inzwischen sowieso nicht mehr. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich bei diesem Gedanken etwas und er starrte genervt auf irgendeinen Punkt hinter Hisagi, die anderen beiden ebenfalls gekonnt ignorierend. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust sich mit deren Bemerkungen herumzuschlagen, vor allem, weil er sich in seinem Zustand keine guten Konter überlegen konnte. Vom Zuschlagen mal ganz abgesehen, die würden ihn ja nur noch mehr auslachen.

Ganze fünf Minuten ging das gut. Dann merkte Renji, dass Ikkaku ihn beim Essen beobachtete. Besser gesagt, er folgte den Bewegungen des Löffels mit seinen Augen. Während Renji leicht die Stirn runzelte, tauschten Hisagi und Iba einen Blick über Ikkakus seltsames Benehmen aus. Letztlich brach Ikkaku die Stille und fragte Renji:

„Schmeckt das denn überhaupt?"

Doch es war Hisagi, der mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete. „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"

„Du meinst doch nicht wirklich, dass _dein_ Essen schmeckt?"

„Oh doch, das tue ich. Meines kann man immerhin essen, ohne dass man kurz darauf wieder alles auskotzt."

„Er hat doch gerad erst angefangen, wer weiß was noch passiert. Wahrscheinlich kriegt er irgend ne Infektion und verreckt uns."

„Hey, er isst es ja wohl, oder?"

„Er is' krank! Seine Geschmacksnerven sind scheiße, er schmeckt gar nichts!"

Renji schloss seinen geöffneten Mund wieder, da in nächster Zeit eh kein Löffel mehr kommen würde. Wenn Shuuhei und Ikkaku anfingen zu streiten, hörten sie so schnell nicht mehr auf. Renji hatte das nie so ganz verstanden. Die zwei waren von ihrer Vierergruppe die zwei, die sich am wenigstens verstanden, aber die Gründe lagen immer noch im Dunkeln. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es welche gab. Immer wenn er fragte waren die beiden ganz plötzlich einer Meinung und er hatte im nächsten Moment zwei blaue Augen. Und wenn er Iba fragte schüttelte dieser immer nur mit einem Seufzen den Kopf. Was man daraus jetzt schlussfolgern sollte, wusste Renji beim besten Willen nicht.

Die Nase hochziehend, rutschte er ein wenig weg, um nicht unbedingt einen der sicherlich folgenden Schläge abzubekommen. Die heiße Suppe in Hisagis Hand machte ihm noch Sorgen, weil so was fliegen konnte, da begriff Iba glücklicherweise die Situation und nahm sie dem anderen Schwarzhaarigen aus der Hand, um sich danach neben Renji zu setzen. Einen Moment starrten sie sich an, dann gab Iba Renji den Löffel, damit er selbst essen konnte, die Schüssel blieb aber in den Händen des Älteren.

„Was meinst du?"

Renji zog erneut die Nase hoch. „Ich wette bei den beiden nicht. Weil egal, auf wen ich wette, der andere mir dann vorwirft, ich hätte ihn verraten."

Iba klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, was Renji allerdings auch nicht viel brachte. Denn er blieb in der beschissenen Situation, dass sowohl Hisagi wie auch Ikkaku seine Senpais waren und das immer zu einem gewissen Konkurrenzkampf führte, wenn es um Entscheidungsfragen ging. Egal was er sagte, er konnte es immer nur einem von beiden recht machen und der andere war dementsprechend sauer auf ihn. Beziehungsweise waren sie, wenn er sich für einen der beiden entschied, ganz plötzlich wieder derselben Meinung, dass er ein Verräter war und war am Ende wieder der Arsch.

Er hasste es manchmal wirklich, der Jüngste zu sein.

-

Fünfzehn Minuten später war die Suppe all, Renjis Nase geputzt, Iba gegen die Wand gelehnt – und Ikkaku und Shuuhei stritten immer noch.

„Wieso prügeln sie sich nicht?", fragte der Rothaarige schon halb verzweifelt und zog die Decke etwas höher. Iba sah etwas verwirrt auf den Anderen hinab, der mittlerweile wieder lag, und von dessen Gesicht jetzt nur noch die Augen und ein Stück Nase zu sehen war.

„Du setzt doch sonst immer alles dran, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen."

„Sonst hab ich auch nicht so beschissene Kopfschmerzen... und schlagen is' nich' so laut wie sich anschreien."

Iba schaute ihn noch ein paar Sekunden an, dann stand er auf und trat zu den beiden Streithähnen. Mit einem „Hey!" in einer Lautstärke, die Renji vor Schmerz zusammenzucken ließ, schlug er Ikkakus und Shuuheis Köpfe zusammen, wartete einen Moment, bis sie begriffen hatten, was geschehen war und ihn anstarrten, um schließlich ruhig zu sagen: „Nicht so laut, Renji braucht Ruhe."

Renji überlegte, ob er es schaffen würde sich mit seiner Decke zu ersticken.

-

„Willst du was trinken?"

„Nein."

„Hast du noch Hunger?"

„Nein."

„Willste sonst was?"

_Meine Ruhe_, dachte Renji, verkniff es sich aber und antwortete nun nach Iba und Shuuhei auch noch Ikkaku: „Nein."

Renji lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, fühlte allerdings die Blicke der drei auf sich. Er genoss die paar Sekunden Stille, bis Ikkaku fortfuhr:

„Er muss doch was trinken, oder?"

„Eigentlich schon."

„Er will doch nicht." Es gab Momente, in denen würde er Hisagi am liebsten küssen...

„Doch egal. Prügeln wir es ihm ein", ... und Ikkaku erschlagen.

„Ich will was trinken", meldete sich Renji dann lieber zu Wort, bevor Ikkaku seine Drohung wahr machte. Und Renji wusste, dass es keine leere Drohung war. Aus Erfahrung. Leider. „Wasser", setzte er noch hinzu, als Ikkaku aufstand.

Dieser blieb noch einen Moment stehen, bevor er sich Richtung Küche wandte, blickte auf Renji hinab und meinte schließlich beim Umdrehen:

„Che, erst nichts haben wollen und dann plötzlich noch Ansprüche stellen."

Renji zog die Decke über den Kopf. Warum konnte man es diesem Kerl nie recht machen?

-

Als Ikkaku mit dem Becher Wasser zurückkam, setzte Renji sich leicht auf. Iba schob das Kissen zurecht, so dass Renji es als Stütze im Rücken hatte, während er sich an ihn lehnte. Shuuhei zog die Decke fester um Renjis Beine, damit ihm nicht kalt wurde. Der Rothaarige seufzte in Gedanken, als er den Becher aus Ikkakus Hand nahm und ihn ansetzte. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade stritten und seine Nerven strapazierten, hatten sie ja schon ihre netten Seiten. Man konnte es wirklich bedauern, dass sie so selten zum Vorschein kamen.

Gerade als Renji gewillt war zu glauben, dass mehr als fünf Minuten in etwas ähnlichem wie Harmonie verstreichen konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein schriller Handyklingelton, der ihn erneut zusammenzucken ließ. Hisagi und Iba überprüften ihre, kamen aber zu dem Schluss, dass es keines von beiden war.

„Is' das deins?", fragte Hisagi an Renji gewandt und schien schon aufstehen zu wollen, um es zu holen.

„Nein, meins is' aus."

Hisagi ließ sich wieder zurückfallen und blinzelte Renji an. Dann wechselte er einen Blick mit Iba. Fünf Sekunden verstrichen, bevor alle drei zeitgleich Ikkaku anschauten. Der sah jedoch nur genauso dumm zurück und es vergingen noch einmal fünf Sekunden, bis Renji, Hisagi und Iba gleichzeitig schrieen:

„GEH RAN!"

Ikkaku zuckte etwas zurück, Renji wieder zusammen, da schreien seinen Kopfschmerzen keine Abhilfe tat. Ikkaku verzog genervt das Gesicht, bevor er langsam begann sein Handy auszugraben. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er das Ding verabscheute. Genauso wie telefonieren an sich. Warum er es trotzdem hatte, wusste keiner von den anderen drein. Es war zwar mittlerweile Pflicht, dass zumindest jeder der höheren Offiziere eines besaß, doch Ikkaku war, wie der große Teil der restlichen 11. Division, nicht gerade dafür bekannt die Vorschriften haargenau einzuhalten.

„Was?", brummte er letztlich missmutig in das Handy. Renji widmete sich wieder seinem Wasser, es gab sowieso nichts mitanzuhören, da anscheinend die Person am anderen Ende größtenteils redete, denn Ikkaku gab nur hin und wieder einen Laut, ein „Ja" oder „Nein" von sich. Die trügerische Ruhe schon wieder willkommen heißend, nahm das Gespräch plötzlich eine drastische Wendung.

Ikkaku starrte Renji an, während er seinem Gesprächspartner zuhörte. Dann rollte er mit den Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

„... seine Augen sind immer rot... Doch sind sie. Sie sind rot. Wie, so meinst du das nicht? Ach so..." Sich etwas näher zu Renji hinabbeugend, blickte Ikkaku ihm in die Augen, die auch weit genug geöffnet waren, denn Renji kam das doch recht seltsam vor. „Ja, sie sind blutunterlaufen... Schrecklich, ich weiß... Seine Nase is' auch rot. Und wund, ja. Verkrustet... Die Augenringe erst, ja, grausam, voll übermüdet. Sieht aus wie tot, mhm..."

Bei jedem anderen würde so etwas wie Lästerei klingen. Ikkaku aber sagte das alles so vollkommen ohne Lust und Leidenschaft, dass es klang als würde er einen einfachen Tatsachenbestand sammeln. Was irgendwie auch der Fall war.

Renji starrte den Anderen immer noch an. Hisagi tauschte erneut einen vielsagenden Blick mit Iba. Letzterer brachte den Jüngeren mit einer Geste gerade noch dazu, sich eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu Ikkaku zu verkneifen. Und letzterer fuhr fort mit dem Gespräch.

„Ja... Nein. ... warum? Nein, sie sind nicht fettig... Ja, ich bin sicher... Ich soll was? Muss das sein? Jaja, is' ja gut, is' ja gut." Mit einem Kopfschütteln beugte er sich wieder vor und strich Renji über die Haare, was den Rothaarigen nun vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte, war er solche „Zärtlichkeiten" nun wirklich nicht gewohnt von dem Anderen – im Grunde war es bei Ikkaku schon zärtlich, wenn er mal nur mit halber Kraft zuschlug. „Sie sind nicht fettig. Ja, ich habe mich eigenhändig davon überzeugt... was? Nein, der Zopf kann nicht täuschen. Er hat sie offen."

Gerade als Renji glaubte an Fieberfantasien zu leiden, hielt Ikkaku das Handy leicht vom Ohr weg und aus dem Lautsprecher kam deutlich hörbar Yumichikas Entzückenslaut. Renji rutschte etwas tiefer. Das hätte er sich auch gleich denken können. Wer außer Yumichika würde Ikkaku zu so einem Gespräch bringen!

„Okay, okay. Jaja, bis später." Ikkaku legte auf, steckte das Handy wieder ein und hätte wohl nichts mehr gesagt, wenn Hisagi ihn nicht vollkommen entgeistert angestarrt hätte. „Was'n?"

„Was war _das_?"

„Yumi wollte wissen, wie er aussieht", dabei nickte er zu Renji rüber, der das Glas abstellte und sich daran machte, sich erneut unter den Decken zu vergraben. „Er hat's nicht so mit kranken Menschen, findet sie sehen dann hässlich aus. Oder noch hässlicher als sowieso schon."

Hisagi blinzelte, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Er kannte Yumichika zwar schon fast genauso lang wie Ikkaku jetzt, trotzdem schaffte dieser es immer wieder ihn zu verwirren.

Ikkaku wartete bis Renji lag, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Er kommt nachher vielleicht mal vorbei."

Renji gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. „Nein, oder?"

„Che, ich kann nichts dafür. Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, ich halt' ihn davon ab über dich herzufallen."

„Na hoffentlich..." Yumichika würde alldem jetzt noch die Krone aufziehen.

Shuuhei sah erneut verwirrt zwischen den beiden umher. Normalerweise kam Renji ganz gut mit Yumichika aus, jedenfalls so gut man mit Yumichika auskommen konnte, weshalb ihn dessen Reaktion verwunderte. Renji bemerkte den Blick seines Senpais und erklärte etwas widerstrebend:

„Er steht drauf, wenn ich die Haare aufhab'. Frag mich nicht warum, findet mich dann hübscher oder so..."

Hisagi starrte den Rothaarigen ein paar Sekunden an, dann Iba wie um dessen Bestätigung bittend, bevor er seinen Blick auf Ikkaku legte. Der sah erwartend abschätzig zurück, bis Hisagi letztlich meinte:

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es jemanden gibt, der kränker ist als du."

-

„Bring ihm Eis für sein Wasser mit, das is' zu warm."

Hisagi warf Ikkaku einen bösen Blick zu, erwiderte aber nichts und ging leise vor sich hin grummelnd zum Kühlschrank, um Eis für sein schmerzendes Auge zu holen. Iba warf Ikkaku währenddessen einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ihr sollt euch doch nicht streiten."

„Er hat Yumi beleidigt!"

Iba zögerte kurz, meinte aber schließlich doch. „Er hat Recht, mit dem was er sagt."

„Ich weiß." Ikkaku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was aber nichts dran ändert, dass er Yumi beleidigt hat."

Iba tat es mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ab. In der Beziehung konnte man Ikkaku nicht mal eine andere Meinung einprügeln.

„Renji versteht das!"

Dieser drehte mit einem fragenden Laut den Kopf nach oben, hatte er bisher versucht sich irgendwie in eine bequemere Position zu bringen, was aber sinnlos war, wenn man bedachte, dass ihm alles wehtat. Deshalb hatte er auch nicht mitbekommen, was die anderen beiden besprochen hatten.

„Was?"

„Sag einfach ja."

Renji zögerte einen Moment und sah sich gleich mit Ikkakus drohendem Blick konfrontiert. Er wusste, dass Ikkaku einen zwingen konnte seiner Meinung zu sein und je nachdem hatte Ikkaku sehr unschöne Mittel. Er wusste aber auch, dass er mittlerweile stark genug war um seine Meinung zu verteidigen – was jedoch in diesem Moment mit dieser dicken Grippe hinfällig war. Renji seufzte in Gedanken und ergab sich ein weiteres Mal seinem Schicksal, hatte er derzeit einfach keine Kraft dazu gegen es zu kämpfen.

„Ja."

„Siehst du!", meinte Ikkaku daraufhin zu Iba, welcher nur ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte über die Methoden des Anderen.

„Na", begann Hisagi, der in diesem Moment zurückkam, einen Eisbeutel auf sein linkes Auge drückte und ein paar Eiswürfel in Renjis Glas fallen ließ, bevor er sich setzte. „Drückt Ikkaku anderen wieder seine Meinung auf?"

Renji drehte sich zur Wand, als Ikkakus Faust erneut in Hisagis Gesicht landete, diesmal jedoch auf dem anderen Auge.

-

Manchmal fragte Renji sich, warum er überhaupt Feinde hatte. Wenn man Freunde wie diese drei Chaoten besaß, brauchte man nun wirklich keine. Inzwischen hatten Shuuhei und Ikkaku es doch noch geschafft eine Prügelei anzufangen, seltsamerweise aber am anderen Ende des Zimmers, so dass Renji eventuell ohne Blessuren davon kommen könnte. Iba hatte den beiden anfangs nur zugesehen, doch als Renji die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte, hatte er beschlossen die Streithähne zu beruhigen, was aber nicht sonderlich gelungen war und sich jetzt alle drei in einem nicht gerade leisen Handgemenge befanden.

Renji presste die Hände auf die Ohren in der Hoffnung, er könnte es so ausblenden, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden dazu immer schlimmer, nicht nur durch das Geschrei der anderen, sondern auch durch seine verstopfte Nase. Ihm war kalt, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er Fieber hatte und eigentlich schwitzen müsste. Am liebsten hätte er die drei angeschrieen, dass sie ruhig sein sollten, aber er fand sich derzeit nicht mal in der Lage dazu sich irgendwie zu bewegen.

Dann kam der Hustenanfall, so plötzlich und so heftig, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf, während er vom Husten geschüttelt wurde und glaubte nie mehr aufhören zu können.

Ikkaku, Iba und Hisagi hielten zeitgleich in ihren Bewegungen inne und starrten ihn an – und stürzten dann auf ihn zu, als Renji keine Luft mehr bekam.

-

Immer noch heftig atmend, legte Renji sich mit Ibas Hilfe zurück auf die Matten. Er wusste nicht mal wirklich, was eben passiert war. Seine Kehle hatte sich zugeschnürt und er hatte trotzdem husten müssen, was am Ende in Panik gegipfelt hatte. Er war wohl nur nicht erstickt, weil die anderen drei ihn irgendwie wieder beruhigen hatten können. Sein Kopf fühlte sich jetzt allerdings an, als ob er seit Jahren keinen Sauerstoff mehr bekommen hatte und er fühlte sich so erschlagen, wie nach einem heftigen Kampf. Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein flammte in diesem Moment ein riesiger Respekt für Ukitake-taichou auf.

Die Augen einen Spalt öffnend, sah er die anderen über sich gebeugt und auch wenn sein Blick jetzt noch verklärter war, glaubte er bei jedem einen besorgten Ausdruck zu erkennen.

„Das is' doch nicht normal, oder?", hörte er Ikkaku fragen.

„Sonderlich gesund klang es auf jeden Fall nicht. Vielleicht hat er ja auch ne Lungenentzündung." Iba legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, Unohana hat ihn untersucht, die sollte so was doch erkennen," meinte Shuuhei, während er mit einer Hand Renji die Tränen abwischte, die durch den Hustenanfall gekommen waren.

Einen Moment herrschte drückende Stille und Renji war schon versucht etwas zu sagen, war er so etwas von den drein nun wirklich nicht gewöhnt. Dann schienen sie stumm überein gekommen zu sein.

„Machen wir Wadenwickel, er ist ziemlich heiß."

„Ich trag ihn rüber", antworte Ikkaku Iba und bevor Renji etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Ikkaku schon die Arme unter seinem Rücken und den Beinen durchgeschoben und ihn hochgenommen.

„Ich ruf' Isane an", murmelte Shuuhei mehr zu sich selbst und hatte schon das Handy am Ohr, als er aus Renjis Sichtfeld verschwand.

Renjis Schlafzimmer war bis auf eine einzelne Lampe unbeleuchtet, was für Renjis dröhnenden Kopf sehr viel angenehmer war. Ikkaku schob mit dem Fuß die Bettlaken beiseite, bevor er Renji auf das Bett legte.

„Du machst Sachen, Mann...", murmelte er, während er Renji nun gut in die Decken einwickelte, damit dieser auch ja nicht fror. Inzwischen war es Renji aber viel zu heiß und er versuchte die Decken wieder wegzuschieben, was von dem anderen Mann aber nicht geduldet wurde. „Vergiss es, du bleibst schön eingepackt."

Renji sah den Anderen verklärt an, nuschelte etwas und drehte sich auf die Seite. Ikkaku strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Ob über sich selbst oder über Renji, wusste der Rothaarige nicht. Er wusste nur, so chaotisch diese drei auch waren, wenn es drauf ankam konnte man sich auf sie verlassen. Man durfte das nur nicht weitererzählen, sonst wurde man gelyncht. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Renji selbst in seinem verklärten Zustand leicht grinsen.

-

Ikkaku sah auf, als Iba und Shuuhei den Raum betraten, und letzteren erwartend an.

„Wir sollen ihm die doppelte Dosis von dem Hustenzeug geben und wenn es noch mal so schlimm ist in die vierte Division bringen."

„Nicht sehr aufschlussreich", gab Ikkaku abschätzig von sich. Shuuhei zuckte mit den Schultern und warf dem Anderen den Hustensaft zu, den er in der einen Hand hielt. Die Handtücher, die er in der anderen hatte, ließ er neben die Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser fallen, die Iba in den Händen gehabt hatte, und setzte sich dann daneben.

Während Ikkaku widerwillig die Dosierungsanleitung las – eigentlich machte er so was immer nach Gefühl, aber da es Renji wirklich nicht gut ging, ging er dieses mal lieber nach Vorschrift vor – tauchte Iba die Handtücher ein und Hisagi legte Renjis Beine frei, sodass sie die nassen Tücher umlegen konnte.

Renji ließ das einfach mit sich machen, konnte er ja sowieso nicht viel tun und hatten die Wickel wirklich eine angenehme Wirkung. Mit der Zeit wurde er schläfrig und als er schon fast eingeschlafen war, legte ihm irgendeiner von den drein ein kaltes Tuch auf die Stirn, was die Kopfschmerzen zwar nicht ganz vertrieb, aber immerhin etwas linderte.

Dann schüttelte Ikkaku ihn leicht und hielt ihm einen Löffel vor den Mund, der mit irgendeiner bräunlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Renji starrte einen Moment darauf, bevor er schläfrig nuschelte:

„Is' das das richtige...?"

Ikkaku zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: „_So_ schlecht kann es ihm gar nicht gehen, wenn er mich immer noch verarschen kann."

Iba und Hisagi grinsten, während Renji den Saft einnahm und kurz darauf einschlief.

-

Irgendwann später – er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte – wurde er durch einen weiteren Hustenanfall wach, der aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm war wie der zuvor. Shuuhei war gleich neben ihm und half ihm sich aufzusetzen, dabei beruhigend über seinen Rücken streichend.

Es dauerte ungefähr eine Minute, bis sich der Reiz gelegt hatte. Gleich darauf hatte er eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, die er widerwillig ansah. Er mochte Tee nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich zählte seine Meinung gerade nicht, also nahm er ein paar Schlucke und irgendwie tat das seinem Hals doch ganz gut.

Shuuhei sah ihn prüfend an, aber Renji machte mit einer Geste klar, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt noch den Blick noch ein paar Sekunden starr auf ihn gerichtet, nickte dann jedoch.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte Renji, während er sich die Augen rieb. Er hatte wohl einige Zeit geschlafen, denn seine Kopfschmerzen waren fast weg und ihm war auch nicht mehr so heiß. Wirklich gut ging es ihm zwar nicht, aber schon besser als vorhin.

„Kurz nach vier."

Ein flüchtiger Blick durchs Fenster zeigte Renji, dass es Nacht war. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Musst du morgen nicht arbeiten?"

„Doch."

Renji gab einen ablehnenden Laut von sich. Es war zwar nett von Shuuhei, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte, aber er musste sich wirklich nicht wegen ihm die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen. Doch Renji kam gar nicht dazu irgendwelche Einwände zu geben.

„Spar's dir. Ich hab vorhin schon mal geschlafen, als Tetsu Wache gehalten hat und Ikkaku macht nachher weiter. Wir haben uns das schon eingeteilt, also sei still und schlaf weiter."

Renji gab ein Brummen von sich, als Hisagi ihn sanft zurück auf die Matten drückte, und ihn wieder zudeckte. Es war ihm trotzdem nicht wirklich Recht, er wollte niemandem eine Last sein. Shuuhei seufzte fast genervt auf, strich ihm kurz über die Haare und sagte dann, als ob er seine Gedanken hatte lesen können:

„Hör auf zu denken, du bist eine Last. Du machst so was auch, wenn es einen von uns erwischt, also isses nur selbstverständlich, wenn wir dasselbe für dich tun."

Mit einem weiteren Brummen kuschelte sich Renji in die Decken. „Aber ich bin fast immer der einzige, der krank ist..."

Shuuhei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, Tetsu und ich haben halt ein gutes Immunsystem. Und Idioten können nicht krank werden."

Irgendwie wunderte es Renji nicht, als Hisagi zwei Sekunden später einen Topf an den Kopf gedonnert bekam. Ikkaku hörte nie zu, aber immer das, was er nicht hören sollte.

-

Renji zog die Decke bis zur Nase hoch, während Ikkaku das Zimmer betrat und sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Renjis Bett setzte, dabei Shuuhei die ganze Zeit vernichtend anstarrend. Dieser hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf und sah verwirrt zwischen Ikkaku und dem Topf umher, den dieser geworfen hatte.

„Ich sollte dich doch wecken...", meinte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich.

„Bin wach geworden."

„Wann?"

„Eben."

„... genau dann, wenn ich dich beleidige!"

„Ja."

Renji konnte das Lachen langsam nicht mehr zurückhalten und war ausnahmsweise froh, als ihn ein leichter Hustenanfall packte, hinter dem er das Lachen verstecken konnte. Hisagi reichte ihm noch einmal den Tee, erwiderte dabei aber weiterhin Ikkakus Blick. Gerade als Renji überlegte, ob sie jetzt auf Starrkämpfe übergegangen waren, rollte Shuuhei mit den Augen, nahm den Topf, stand auf und machte sich daran das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Unglaublich wie krank man sein kann...", konnten sie ihn noch hören, dann war er verschwunden.

Ikkaku zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete Renji abschätzig, als dieser etwas offensichtlicher lachen musste.

„Lachst du?"

„Nein."

„Che..."

Renji war klar, dass Ikkaku ihm nicht glaubte, aber er besaß im Moment anscheinend so etwas wie Krankenschutz, denn er bekam schon mal keine gescheuert, wie es unter normalen Umständen der Fall gewesen wäre. Stattdessen prüfte Ikkaku die Temperatur seiner Stirn und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie nicht mehr so heiß war.

„Willst du nicht weiterschlafen?"

Renji brummte wieder. Er war zwar eigentlich müde, fühlte sich aber seltsamerweise nicht so, als könnte er gleich wieder einschlafen. Außerdem war da noch was anderes.

„Ich muss mal aufs Klo." Ikkakus folgender Blick war irgendwie so vorwurfsvoll, dass sich Renji unwillkürlich versuchte zu rechtfertigen: „Ihr habt mir doch so viel zu trinken gegeben!"

„Jaja, is' ja gut. Dann gehen wir halt."

„... wir?"

Der Ältere schlug die Decken zurück, half Renji beim Aufstehen, blieb kurz hinter ihm stehen um zu sehen, ob er stehen blieb und warf ihm dann noch einen Kimono über die Schultern. Dann bugsierte er Renji aus dem Schlafzimmer, durchs Wohnzimmer , wo Iba und Shuuhei schliefen, und zur Toilette.

„Ich kann allein aufs Klo...", nuschelte Renji vor sich hin, in der Hoffnung Ikkaku dadurch wenigstens davon abzuhalten mit hineinzugehen. Der schien daran allerdings nicht im Entferntesten zu denken, denn er klappte den Toilettendeckel hoch, positionierte Renji davor und blieb dann hinter ihm stehen. Renji starrte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Es sollte ein böser Blick werden, aber durch Müdigkeit und Grippe scheiterte das kläglich.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Ikkaku den Blick bemerkte, da er immerhin woanders hingeschaut hatte.

„Was denn? Halten kannst du ja wohl noch selbst, oder?"

Renji resignierte und seufzte herzerreißend auf.

„Oh Mann, du bist doch sonst nicht so prüde... Is' ja gut, ich geh raus, aber setz dich dann hin. Nicht dass du beim Pinkeln umkippst."

Renji starrte Ikkaku an, als dieser die Toilette verließ und die Tür anlehnte. Dann setzte er sich doch. Er hatte auch keine Lust beim Pinkeln umzukippen.

-

Ein paar Minuten später lag er wieder dick eingepackt in seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich hellwach, schlief aber trotzdem kurz danach doch ein.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen, schien aber nur spärlich ins Zimmer, da jemand die Jalousien heruntergelassen hatte. Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, schälte er sich langsam aus den Decken. Im Zimmer war niemand außer ihm. Sie geisterten wahrscheinlich irgendwo in der Wohnung umher, acht Uhr war jedenfalls zu früh um auf der Arbeit zu sein.

Renji zog die Nase hoch, als er dem Deckenwirrwarr entkommen war und blieb einen Moment sitzen. Er könnte auch warten, bis jemand kam, aber er wollte nicht die ganze Zeit dumm herumliegen. Außerdem hatte er etwas Hunger und wenn die sich wieder stritten, konnte das eine Weile dauern. Nach kurzem Überlegen, angelte er sich den Kimono von seinem Toilettengang und schlüpfte hinein, damit sie wenigstens nicht sagen konnten, dass er zu wenig anhatte. Eine Standpauke, dass er alleine aufgestanden war, würde er sowieso bekommen.

Schon als er auf die Tür zuschlurfte, konnte er die erhobenen Stimmen hören. Sie stritten sich also wirklich wieder. Renji fragte sich, wieso ihn das eigentlich noch wunderte. Sie stritten doch eh immer.

Aus seinem Schlafzimmer heraustretend, machte er sich schon darauf bereit einen sich prügelnden Haufen im Wohnzimmer zu sehen, doch dem war nicht so. Einen Augenblick glaubte Renji zu halluzinieren, dann merkte er, dass die Stimmen aus der Küche kamen.

„Was machst du da eigentlich für einen Scheiß?"

„Hä? Glaubst du ich bin zu doof zum Reiskochen?"

„Ja."

„Arschloch."

„Hey, hört auf damit, ihr weckt Renji noch auf."

Eben jener stand im Wohnzimmer und sah zu, wie sich Shuuhei und Ikkaku wieder über irgendetwas stritten und Iba sich zwischen sie drängelte um den Streit zu mindern. Gerade als es drohte wieder in eine Prügelei auszuarten, bemerkte Iba ihn.

„Ah, zu spät. Das habt ihr wieder toll gemacht!"

So schnell, dass keiner von beiden reagieren konnte, hatte Iba jedem einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben, weswegen sie ihn jetzt groß ansahen, aber immerhin damit aufhörten zu streiten.

„Geh wieder ins Bett", meinte Iba dann zu Renji.

„Ich hab' keine Lust die ganze Zeit rumzuliegen..."

„Im Stehen wirst du nicht gesund, entweder du setzt dich da mit einer Decke hin oder du gehst wieder ins Bett."

Renji brummte, setzte sich aber und zog eine der Decken, die noch herumlagen zu sich. Sich die Nase mit dem Handrücken abwischend, fragte er:

„Gibt's bald Frühstück?"

Aber genau das waren wohl die falschen Worte gewesen, denn augenblicklich flammte der Streit wieder auf.

„Nein, weil ein gewisser Idiot keinen Reis kochen kann. Du musst das hier einstellen."

„Che, natürlich kann ich Reis kochen, du Idiot hast nur keine Ahnung, wie man das Ding bedient! Hier muss man draufdrücken!"

„Ihr zwei wisst doch beide nicht, wie das geht, lasst mich mal dran. Das geht so!"

Renji sah mit wachsender Besorgnis zu, wie die drei munter weiterstritten, und seinen unschuldigen Reiskocher misshandelten. So kompliziert war das Ding doch wirklich nicht. Das ging volle fünf Minuten so. Dann gab der Reiskocher ein Geräusch von sich, das er sonst nicht produzierte. Die drei waren augenblicklich still und sahen das Gerät an, bevor sie Renji fragend anblickten. Der musste nicht mal etwas sagen, denn sein Blick reichte aus, um ihnen klar zu machen, dass es nicht normal war.

Als das Geräusch schriller wurde, nahmen sie vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte Abstand – was ihnen auch nichts brachte, als der Reiskocher mit einem Mal in die Luft flog und seinen gesamten Inhalt über Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Iba, die Küche und Teile des Wohnzimmers verteilte.

Renji starrte die anderen drei ungläubig an. Dann veränderte sich ein Blick zu dem gewohnten genervten Ausdruck. Sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht streichend, schlug er mit der anderen die Decke zurück, um aufzustehen und in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu torkeln.

„Ich geh wieder ins Bett."

Renji versteckte sich unter seiner Bettdecke und dabei wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass das erst der erste Tag seiner Krankschreibung gewesen war. Und er hatte noch fünf vor sich. Renji wimmerte. Am Ende der Woche würde er wahrscheinlich nicht nur krank sein, sondern auch wahnsinnig, mit den Nerven am Ende und obdachlos. Vorausgesetzt sie ließen ihm am Leben.

Als Shuuhei _mit_ der Tür ins Zimmer geflogen kam, – von Ikkaku gestoßen – Ikkaku zwei Sekunden später folgte und auf dem Schwarzhaarigen landete – was Ibas Werk war – und Iba dann ins Zimmer gestapft kam, sich vor den beiden aufbaute und ihnen eine Predigt hielt, wünschte Renji sich nichts sehnlicher als ganz normale Freunde zu haben!

Owari


End file.
